End-user ability to perform self-recovery of a computing device from a system crash, virus, error, or other malfunction is typically limited by the end-user's experience, knowledge, as well as, the configuration of the computing device. For example, in computing devices designed for entry-level or emerging markets, built-in recovery resources/services may be limited or non-existent. Additionally, in some cases such as in emerging markets, support for the computing device may be limited to a support document, thereby forcing the end-user to attempt recovery from an error on his/her own.